goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Tempest: Part I
}} '''Rise of Tempest: Part I '''is a movie based on a Chat RP from July 18, 2015. It is the first movie in the Rise of Tempest series Plot The heroes gather at the St. Regis Hotel for a '20's-themed dance party and a screening of the Wizard of Oz. However, things start to get a little crazy when the gang enters the elevator to go to the 18th floor, where the movie is showing. Cast Paul as Igor Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Young Guy as James David/Evil Genius/Zack as Tempest Eric as Carkle Brian as Mordecai, Bellhop, and Simple Kimberly as Peanut Scary Voice as Hood Man Transcript see the St. Regis Hotel in New York on a summer night Igor: "Um?" GoAnimate users and cartoon characters are dancing inside wearing '20's era fashion Igor: "This is silly..." (James makes Charlie Brown trumpet noises.) PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: (wearing her Pretty Dress) "This is the most marvelous vintage-themed dance party ever!" James: Bring on the music! (James plays 30's big band music.) Preston: (wearing a tuxedo and black shoes) "Now, that's all that jazz!" Sophie: "And it's happening at the lobby!" (James is wearing a tuxedo.) SimpleGuy1401: No doubt it. heroes continue dancing is wearing a orange version of Patchouli's clothes James: AAAAH! Igor: "Igoruli? Patcor? Wha? Something wrong, james? Peanut: "Well, I heard that they're showing a screening of The Wizard of Oz!" James: Why are you wearing... Sophie: "I love that film!" SimpleGuy1401: Me too. Igor: "?" Jelly: "And they're showing it on the 18th floor!" Sophie: "Sounds like a great idea!" Preston: "C'mon!" Simple: What you mean Jelly? :) Jelly: "The 18th floor is where the film showing is at! Come on! To the elevator!" scramble to the elevator bellhop shows up near the gang Bellhop: "Well, I'm a rabbit dressed as a bellhop with a cat's bell for a tail!" Sophie: "What are you doing here?" Bellhop: "Just bringing people's luggage." James: Come on. Let's go. Igor: "Do you think who I am?" Sophie pushes the button to the 18th floor] elevator begins to ascend Igor: "Sophie." Peanut: (yawns) puts Patchouli's Clothes on sophie Igor: "You're now another Patchouli." Sophie: "Yes, Igor? Hey! I like these clo-" (suddenly, the elevator comes to a halt) James: Yes! Yes! We're there! elevator lights darken Igor: "WHAT THE FUC-" elevator doors don't open James: Oh cripes. Patchouli: "OH GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Igor: "Chill Down, Patchouli!" Jelly: "I can't believe this!" Bellhop: "Relax, folks." (We hear a bunch of smashing noises.) Peanut: "What was that?" Sade: *Has a Scissor Blade* Don't I'll Have it... Igor: "I'm scared." Simple: Brave yourself! light of flame surrounds the 18th floor button and the end of the number transforms into a 9 Offscreen Voice: "19th floor...." Igor: "This reminded of a fairy..." Sade; What Just Happen? Preston: "That's not the floor we've asked for! That rhymes!" James: Oh! Don't be scared, guys! The smashing noises were just me trashing the elevator with a sledgehammer! (We hear a creaking noise.) Sophie: "Besides, I hope this doesn't go Ka-phooey from down there!" Igor: Patchouli "Patchouli! i'll defend you." James: But seriously, say your last words, cause we're not making it out of here alive. "SNAP!" (The elevator floor caves and we all fall. Everyone screams.) Sophie: "I'm too weightless!!!" (James wakes up in the elevator, revealing that this was a dream.) Igor: "WHAT THE HELL?" Bellhop: "Me too!" (Rings tail in fear) Simple: What going on?!?!? others wake up as well. James: Phew! I thought I died! Igor: "Oh, it was just a nightmare." Sophie: "That was a strange dream I had, hopefully it won't be a reality." Igor: "Sophie, are you still wearing Patchouli's clothes?" Simple: What a pity. I thought I kill myself. James: Let's see if I can fix the elevator. Simple: If it get worse. :| identical ghosts resembling Sky appear chanting "No escape" in unison Sophie: "I guess this is bad." (James rips off the elevator button pad and fiddles around with the wires.) Igor: "I'm scared..." Sade: James No!!! touches Patchouli's cheek Peanut: "Is it just me, or is does this prove the ghosts do exist theory?" comes in the scene puts it inside Patchouli's dress, Berfore he realizes what HE is doing, and stops Igor: "Sorry Patchouli!" Carkle: "Anyone need help...?" (Suddenly, the floor collapses again. This time, we can all stand for some reason.) Sophie: "Hello! It seems we have encountered some unrealistic beings resembling an overrated Total Drama character praised too much in the GoAnimate community." James: HOLY SH-oh, we're not falling, Igor:: "S-Sky?" Simple: Sky? James: This is freaking weird.. Carkle: "Why is Sky so overrated, though?" (Simple looks around.) holds Patchouli Tightly (Everything turns black.) Simple: Yep..... Igor: "WHAT THE HELL?" James: Uh... Sophie: "No doubt. I agree with James, and I thought that dream was creepy." Carkle: "What's happening?" Simple: ......... (The lights turn on again, and we see a dead Reimu Hakurei.) Simple: Gasp. Pingy: I will bury it Igor: "REIMU?!" Sophie: "Ewwww!" Igor: "Poor Reimu Hakurei..." Carkle: "RIP, Reimu Hakurei." Igor: "...WHO DID THAT TO THE POOR GIRL?" (Everything turns black again.) pulls a flame sword Carkle: "What's gonna happen next?" Simple: Please don-! the buttons in the elevator flash rapidly as if they were pressed over and over again (The lights come on again. This time, Marisa Kirisame is dead.) Igor: "We must be dreaming again..." John: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sophie: "This is not a dream, though." John: "Marisa Kirisame is dead! Who did that to her?" IA: who's doing this? John: "I'll find who did this to her and kill that person!" Simple: It wasn't me. Igor: "John, Chill down!" Carkle: "Of course, one of us didn't do it." John: "CHILL DOWN?! MARISA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" (The lights go off and on again. Nitori dies next.) IA: Oh yeah! we have cctv, i'll check it! (checks the CCTV) Igor: "Who is killing the touhou characters, Carkle?" Carkle: "Dunno. (The light go off-on again. Renko is dead next.) IA: a guy in a golden rabbit suit is killing them IA: i checked the CCTV Igor: "What the- RENKO IS DEAD! WHO IS DOING THIS MUST DIE RIGHT NOW!" (The lights go off-on again. Now Sanae Kochiya is dead.) grows a fire cloak, the heroes are unaffected (THe lights go off again.) IA: maybe, it's the purple guy who is commiting these horrible acts Igor: "This is a f*cking joke, right?" Growling Voice: TOUHOU SHALL DIE. Simple: No. (THe lights go on... Patchouli is dead.) Igor: "WHO THE F*CK SAID THAT?!" Igor: "...P-Patchouli...." fire cloak grows stonger Simple: Who the- Sophie: "If he destroys the elevator, the Sky ghosts will eat our corpses if we die!" James: This is so scary! Who's behind this? Igor: "I'm very angry right now." appears Igor: "My fire cloak is giving us light." (The lights go off-on again. Mima is now dead.) Mordecai: What is going on here Igor? Igor: "I don't get it, Mima is evil, was killing her nesscessary?" Igor: "On a side note, i'm happy mima is dead." Sophie: "Me too." James: The person is a Touhou hater, I guess. Igor: "A touhou hater... I bet it's gligar13vids! Or Mariotehplumber! Or a person who hates girls!" Mordecai: Or even bandit. (Yandere-Chan's dead body falls on the floor.) Igor: "I'm guessing this person also hates yandere simulator." James: This person must hate what Igor likes. Sophie: "If the elevator is destroyed, then we're doomed!" Igor: "on a side note, I'm happy that yandere-chan is dead. BECAUSE SHE IS A VILLIAN!" (Now Senpai and Info-Chan's bodies falls on the floor.) Igor: a sniper gun (Then Pippi Osu's.) Igor: "Now this is getting weird." Igor: "Wait a minute..wasn't i supposed to be angry?" (Now Saki Miyu dies.) Fire cloak grows further Igor: "This is Weird! Somebody, Can verify WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sophie: "Uh...Not what it looks like." (Suddenly, the elevator is launched in the air and tumbles on the ground.) Igor: "This is horrible..." Sophie: "Eek!" James: WHAT?! uses Magic to carry Patchouli and Info-Chan's Bodies Sade: Oh Crap!!! (The lights go off again.) Igor: "OH CRAP, NOT AGAIN! WHO IT'S GOING TO DIE NOW?!" Growling Voice: ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN... Igor: "It's you!" (The lights come back on again. A person who looks like Igor is dead.) Igor: "What is this? a dead lookalike of me?" Sophie: "We.....Uh...." James: This is really scary... Igor: using magic to also carry Sanae Kochiya and Pippi Osu's bodies "This must be solved in a way." Sade: I'm Scared!!! Sophie: "What else could go wrong?" Igor: "EVERYTHING!" (The lights turn off again.) Igor: sophie "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" James: Nice going, Sophie! Sophie: "I hope that those five Sky ghosts don't eat us alive, because their favorite foods are people and animals!" Mordecai: :0 (The lights turn back on. We see Chris McLean's dead body.) Igor: "Don't worry guys, i'm also a normal type, so ghosts can't touch me." Sophie: "Chris?" Igor: "OK, WHO HERE LIKES CHRIS?!" James: CHRIS GOT IIIIIICED! Igor: "This person must really hate our favorite stuff." Sophie: "Uh....I think he's funny, but...." Igor: "I bet Preston or PB&J's Next." (The lights go off-on again. Every Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestant except Sky is dead.) Sophie: "Oh no! Not someone who I care for!" James: Maybe this is L Ryan.. Igor: "This is going to go worse..." Igor: "Wait a minute, L RYAN?!" (The lights flicker.) Sophie: "Uh oh!" Igor: "AHHHHHHH! HELL NO!" Growling Voice: NOW YOU ARE NEXT! Sophie: "Help!" (The lights turn solidly on. A man wearing a black hood appears.) Fire cloak is causing the hood to burn. James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Igor: "What the?" Sophie: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" (The man chokes out Preston.) Igor: "I think my flame cloak is burning the person's Hood. OH NOES! I WAS RIGHT!" (Preston dies) Igor: "I knew it! He would kill preston next!" Mordecai: That was close, everyone. Sophie: "PB&J, be prepared!" Igor: "Sophie, do you have your elemental cloak?" (The man then chokes out Baby Butter, Jelly, and Peanut.) Igor: "I have a elemental cloak. it's fire." Sade: Well I'm Wearing senketsu... Mordecai: WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!! James: NOOOO!!! THEY WERE JUST KIDS!!! spins, causing sophie to grow a water cloak Sophie: "I hope it's not me next." Mordecai: Or me! Igor: "Now you have a water cloak." Sophie: "Thank goodness!" Igor: "It acts like a weapon and a shield at same time." Mordecai: Hey! What about me! Igor: "It also provides immunity to the same element as the cloak." James: WAIT A MINUTE! Carkle can't be choked because he's an animatronic! It has to be him! Sophie: "It's too bad that a majority of the killed ones are who I trust!" Igor: "Who! It! Is!" (Carkle is shown dismembered.) James: Oh. Maybe not. fire cloak burns the guy's hood Igor: "Uh?" Sophie: "Who was it?" Igor: "It's...It's..." Mordo: It not working! What? (The Hood Guy takes off his hood, revealing a face with no skin.) Mordecai: No....... Igor: "It's...Who!?" James: Whaaa? Mordo: It..... It.... (The man evilly laughs. His head then turns on fire.) (Mordecai shoots himself in the face.) James: MORDO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Igor: "Did just my cloak get the man's head on fire?" James: Maybe not. (The elevator falls apart.) Igor: "I think i'll try....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sophie: "That was close, at least we-" (screams) (The city is in ruin, and the hotel was destroyed.) Igor: "What happened... what has just happened..." Hood Man: You will all perish!!! puts his hands on Hood Man's neck Igor: "What...You...DID?! You will pay for this!" (Hood Man punches Igor off.) Igor: "OW! Seriously, Man, What you want?!" (Hood Man then shoots fire out of his hand at Igor.) Sophie: "WHYYYYY?!" Igor's Fire cloak makes it useless. Igor: "Lucky me." (Hood Man sets fire to everyone else, though.) Igor: "What the heck?" Sade: Oh Come On!!! James: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?!?! WE'RE JUST A BUNCH OF KIDS!!!!! touchs all the heroes, removing the fire from them. Igor: "This Fire cloak is indeed useful." Hood Man: The flesh is a mask! James: Wha? (Hood Man removes his mask revealing... a wooden man?) James: OK, I think I'm tripping. Igor: "Wooden Man?!" Sets him on fire (Hood Man crumbles.) Igor: "What we do now?" James: LOOK! Igor: "GoCity is destoryed, and all of our friends died. WHAT?" Sophie: "That was too practical!" (Another hood guy is levitating really high. He is shooting lightning at the city.) Hood Guy 2: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Igor: "What's happening?!" (The 2nd Hood Guy removes his hood, revealing a brown hedgehog.) Sophie: "I'm afraid now." Igor: "A bad sonic OC?" Brown Hedgehog: THE AGE OF TEMPEST HAS BEGUN!!! James: WHO IS THIS PERSON??? Sophie: "Wait a sec, is that a recolor I smell." James: Does anyone know who this hedgehog IS?!?! Igor: "This. Won't. Be. Our. END." (The gang is able to levitate.) Sophie: "We can float!" (The brown hedgehog flies to us.) Igor: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James: Who and what are you? (To be continued...) Category:LKP Movies Category:LKP Production Category:Movies